(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint ball gun with simple structure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional paint ball gun generally includes many parts which require precise machining and many holes and paths are needed in the main part of the paint ball gun. The multiple machining processes increase the fabrication cost. The strike rod in the barrel of the conventional paint ball gun cannot be made to have sufficient end surface to which the pressurized air applies a force so as to send the paint balls to far distance, because the complicated structure restricts the size of the strike rod.
The present invention intends to provide a paint ball gun which has a simple structure and the strike rod is supplied by sufficient force so that the efficiency for shooting the paint balls is increased while the fabrication cost is kept at low level.